Kimi ni Todoke 君に届け
by SilentShanin
Summary: Hinata was always bullied at school. She was always called Sadako, after the girl from The Ring, until one of the popular guys starts to talk to her. From that moment, everything is going uphill for her. New friends, new adventures... even love...?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Okay, first of all; I don't own Naruto or Kimi ni Todoke. (Glad that's over)  
>Second; I didn't really write this story either, well I did, but it isn't my own.<br>Third; I'm sorry for my bad English (I'm Dutch).  
>Fourth: I know at some points it may not make any sense, but it's kind of hard to make everything right.<br>Last; I made some changes to make it like the real Kimi ni Todoke, like; Hanabi doesn't exists (Sorry, Hanabi), Hiashi and Hikari (Hinata's mom (I don't know what her real name is)) really, really love Hinata, Sakura is more tomboyish, Ino has a boyfriend, Ayame is the same age as Hinata and some characters are OOC, like Itachi.  
>EDIT: Temari is now Karin :D<br>For some reason only Naruto and Hinata act the same as in the anime/manga… -_-' Oh well, hope you like it~!

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

I'll stop my rant…. Now!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 1: Prologue

Drip… drip… drip… Little drops of water fell from the faucet into the sink.

"They say it's terrible…" a girls voice said. "If you meet her eyes for more than three seconds…"

"I know! Disaster will come after seven days," replied another girl.

A creak was heard as someone turned the faucet off. The dripping stopped.

"Yeah! It's scary, too scary!"

"You know, I heard Ami met her eyes and then caught a cold!"

"Eh? Then it must be real!" one of the two girls said while exiting the restroom, the other girl following. Unknown that one of them just dropped a pen.

"Um…" They heard a soft, ghost-like voice behind them. They turned around and saw her! The girl they had just been talking about, holding the item that had just been dropped.

"You dropped this," she said, while smiling like a lunatic serial killer. She had a pale skin tone, long ink-black hair and white eyes without pupils. The dim light in the restroom made her look even scarier.

"We're sorry! We don't need it!" they screamed, while running down the hallway. They bumped into each other at the end and disappeared around the corner.

The girl was still standing there, with the pen in her hand. 'Why do people always apologize to me?' she wondered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Her supernatural senses are amazing; it seems she can summon spirits!" Another two girls were checking their make-up while talking about a certain someone.

"Even her name is Sadako, like from The Ring. Her parents gave her such an accurate name."

The toilet door behind them opened slowly. What they saw in the mirror scared them half to death. There was Sadako, smiling evilly while saying: "Go ahead, it's open."

But when she looked up, the girls were already gone. She was alone again.

She stood there, looking at the spot where the girls not long ago stood, while thinking by herself: 'Sorry for not meeting your expectations, but I can't see spirits… Also, my name isn't Sadako, it's Hinata. People called me that because I look like the Sadako from The Ring, but now everyone thinks that's my real name. Hinata comes from "Sunny place."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'Why is everyone always afraid of me?' I was on my way to school. It was one of the last days before summer break. Of course I wore my uniform; a white button-up shirt, a blue skirt and a red ribbon tie. It was too warm for my jacket, so I left it at home.

'I want to open my heart to everyone more easily. Today I'll do my best!'

"They say actors usually frequent the place!" There were two girls walking in front of me. I knew them, since they were in my class. They were Endo Matsuri and Hirano Tenten. I'll try to greet them!

I tied to smile. "Hirano-san, Endo-san… Good morning!"

'I think I was able to greet them cheerfully.' Unaware that they were so scared they couldn't move.

That's when I noticed a group of guys walking in front of me. They were greeting another guy who has just joined them on their walk to school.

"Good morning!"

"Oh! You're walking?"

'Naruto-kun! Amazing… He's always at the center of everyone, bright and refreshing…' He had golden blond hair and the deepest blue eyes. But the one thing that stood out when you saw him for the first time were three little scars on each cheek. They looked like whiskers from a cat… or maybe a fox. I didn't notice I was staring, but he did.

"Good morning, Hinata-chan."

I was shocked, I couldn't move, but on the inside I was crying from happiness. 'What a nice person! He greeted me just like he greets everyone else!' "G-Goo…" I started, but he had already left me to talk with the guys again.

'Naruto-kun is the exact opposite of me. Everyone gathers around him, forming a circle." I couldn't help but to smile when I thought about the first day of high school…

_It was a warm day, just like this one. The cherry blossoms were in bloom. Pink petals were falling randomly on the ground. I wore my jacket, since it was the first day of school. It was blue, just like my skirt. I was walking down a long road and was about to turn left when I noticed someone with the same school uniform as me. He had to be attending the same school._

"_U-um…" I called out to him. He turned around as soon as he heard my voice. "If you're looking for Konoha High, it's that way." I pointed to my left. He looked down the road and then turned to face me once again._

"_Thanks!" He said, while wearing one of the biggest smiles I had ever seen. _

_I was shocked 'I'm always being apologized to, but instead he said thank you.'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'From that day on, I've looked up to Naruto-kun. One day, I want to become a person just like Naruto-kun.' I was daydreaming in class again, that was until Naruto stepped forward and started talking.

"With that being said, there will be a test of courage before the closing ceremony." Everyone started talking amongst themselves.

"Let's go?" "This is awesome!" were some of the replies.

Naruto held up a piece of paper. "I'll post this on the board, for those who can go, please write your names on it. We want everyone to participate!"

'"Everyone"? That means…'

Ino turned around to Sakura and said; "I wonder if Sadako will come..."

To which Sakura replied with a smile; "if she comes, the real thing may appear!"

That comment hit me like a ton of bricks. 'I can't meet their expectations! If I'm there and nothing happened, I wonder if they'll all be let down…'

"Now," the teacher, Kakashi started, "when the closing ceremony ends that means it's summer break… When you think of summer break… You think of extra classes!" Everybody groaned, apparently it wasn't their perfect image of summer break. "So, I need someone who will come in before those classes and help me! It's not for the entire thing. If there are no volunteers, I'll just pick someone!" Everyone was quiet and hoping they won't get picked.

'E-everyone is in trouble.' Slowly I raised my hand. "Um… If you're fine with me…"

"Ah, I see. Then Hyuuga-san will do it."

"Teacher!" Someone called out. I knew that voice! "Isn't she always doing those sorts of things?"

Everyone started murmuring again

'No way…!

"Is it really okay to make her do all of these miscellaneous jobs?"

"Then will you do it, Uzumaki-san?" Kakashi asked.

"Eh?" He started thinking. "I guess I have no choice. I'll do it." I lowered my hand as he said that.

'He knew… about everything that I've done!' I couldn't let him do it though. He has other things to do during summer break! I slammed my hand on my desk and looked determined at Kakashi-sensei. "Um… Please let me do it. I don't really have anything to do over summer break. I'm free… I'm free… My house is nearby and I have all the time in the world."

"Well, if you really want to, we'll go with Hyuuga-san."

"Naruto, that was close!" whispered someone behind him, but it looked like he wasn't paying attention to it.

'He knew what a plain person like me did…'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'He's such a good person,' I thought while watering the flowers in the school garden. 'I'm really happy!'

I heard someone call my name. "Hinata!"

"Ayame-chan!"

"It's been awhile!"

"Yeah, it seems we're in different classes."

"How are classes? There's nobody from our elementary and middle schools right?"

"Yeah, but there's this guy named Naruto…"

"Ah! That pleasant one!"

"He's not just pleasant! He's 100% pleasant! No… It's more like he's made out of pleasantness. He's always so positive and bright!" Then Ayame noticed something behind me. "Eh?" I turned around and there he was, looking at us through the open window! 'Naruto-kun!' My whole face lit up!

Ayame grabbed my shoulder and pulled me closer. "This is bad, he heard everything! You should apologize to him." She whispered.

"Eh? Apolo-?... EEEEEH?" 'I was praising him, but I was misinterpreted!'

"Hey, just now…" Naruto leaned on the windowsill. "How should I take it?"

"…" I stared into his eyes. "C-compliment!"

Suddenly, Naruto-kun started laughing. "Understood! I'll go over to that side, so wait a bit."

'Eh?'

"There hasn't been much chance to talk anyway…"

"Wai- Eh?"

"Isn't that great, Hinata? The popular Naruto can't leave you alone! Now I'm not worried anymore, see ya!" and then she walked away.

'Naruto-kun is such a… such a good person! When I said my feelings, he understood! He didn't think it was a lie, he believed me!'

As he was walking towards me a breeze blew through his hair. When he stood before me he started laughing again. "That's a relief! I thought you hated me!"

"H-hate? That sort of misunderstanding… I've always wanted to become a bright person like Naruto-kun!"

He blushed and looked away. "You know, I'm not that cheerful."

"No, you're cheerful! You're like the sun!"

He smirked. "Doesn't that apply to you?" What did he mean? I could not foresee what he said next; "Hinata." I was surprised; he said Hinata and not Sadako. "Hyuuga Hinata, right?"

I felt something tickling in my stomach when he said my name, what is this feeling? I wasn't looking at him. Instead I looked at the ground, trying to figure out how I feel. "Nobody ever calls me that… This may be the first time I've cleared a misunderstanding…"

"You definitely talked and conveyed your feelings, didn't you?"

I looked up, how did he know? 'How great… This person is great! This is my first time! Being called by my name… and this feeling…'

"The test of courage, you'll come too right?" he asked.

'The first time since I've been born!'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'I'll write my name stealthily for the test of courage…'

"Eh? Sadako?"

"Yeah! I bet it'll make things much more exciting if she plays the ghost. I guess she can just stand there and people will freak out." They laughed. Ino and Sakura were in the classroom, talking about the test of courage. They were some of the people who were organizing it. Of course both of them had agreed to do it, since they have been friends for years. Yamanaka Ino was beautiful; she had long platinum blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail with one bang covering her right eye, which were blue. The make-up which she wore made her even more beautiful. Haruno Sakura, on the other hand, was more of a tomboy. She had shoulder-length pink hair and green eyes.

"Um…" they suddenly heard. They freaked out immediately. Of course they hadn't expected someone to still be at school at this time of day, not to mention that they hadn't even noticed me.

"W-when did you get here?" Sakura asked.

I ignored their question. "Can I please be the ghost?"

"Huh?" They were staring at me with wide eyes and open mouths. Then they looked at each other and sighed.

"You're asking way too much." Ino said.

"We don't want to force you…" Sakura continued.

I guess they really don't want me there… That's when I remembered Naruto-kuns words; _"Just speak clearly. Make sure you let them know how you feel."_ He encouraged me, even though he doesn't know me. I have to try again! "I've never done anything I didn't want to. I want to be friends with everyone, but that's not why I'm doing all the dirty work. It's because it makes me happy when I'm useful to people. Just… If I can't meet everyone's expectations my heart will suffer…"

"What?"

I took a deep breath. "Real ghosts won't come…"

"Huh?" they both said at the same time.

"I have no supernatural senses." I explained.

"You don't?" Ino asked.

I nodded. "Nope."

"None at all?"

I nodded again. "N-nope."

It was quiet, nobody said a word. And then… Ino laughed. "HAHAHAHA! Coming out after all this time? We have expectations? You're misunderstanding! Definitely misunderstanding! Right, Sakura?" But Sakura was so moved by my words she was crying! "Why are you crying?"

"I'm bad with these kinds of things, such a brave girl!" she sobbed.

"You're also a bit off…"

"We'll leave the part of the ghost to you, Sadako!" Sakura said determined. "It'll be our secret, so scare them to your heart's content!

I was surprised but happy! "Thank you!" 'They understood me. I think my feelings are changing, even by just a little bit!'

I grabbed a pen and wrote my name on the paper while thinking of a certain someone. 'It's all thanks to Naruto-kun!'

And at the bottom of the paper, on the right side, was my name. Or at least what people usually call me; Hyuuga Sadako.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was already dark when they started the courage test. Everyone in the class was there and everyone was enthusiastic. Little groups were formed and they were talking amongst themselves.

"We'll start in 10 minutes!" Someone announced.

"Almost everyone is here!" Some guy said.

"The only one not here is Sadako…" Another replied.

"Ah, if you're talking about Sadako then-" Ino started until Sakura interrupted her.

"Shh! It's a secret!"

"Eh?"

The only one who was not talking to someone was Uzumaki Naruto. He was looking at some paper in his hands, but his eyes weren't reading the letters. His mind was on a certain black-haired Hyuuga. 'She said she would come…'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Somewhere deep inside the forest something moved. You could hardly see anything since it was so dark. But you could not oversee this. Someone or something dressed in white appeared and disappeared again. I looked almost ghost-like. Though, it wasn't. This young girl, dressed in a white dress, was far from being dead.

'Everyone is going to have fun...' Hinata thought. 'I'll do my best.' "Yeah." That's when she heard the first pair.

"It's pretty dark. It's kind of scary…" Hinata peeked around a tree and saw the light of a flashlight. She silently walked from behind the tree, careful that they didn't see her yet. The pair of guys stepped closer until they saw someone standing there. With her feet buried deep in the tall grass, it looked like she didn't have them. The guys raised the light slowly to her face, though they couldn't see it, since she had her back turned to them. As soon as she turned around the guys ran away to their friends, screaming for their lives. "It appeared!"

On the inside, Hinata was smiling. She was so happy. 'They had fun!'

This went on a few more times, every time scarier that the previous.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Back at the starting point, some girls and even some guys were shaking.

"What a terrifying scream…"

"Something's definitely going on…"

Sakura and Ino looked at each other and thought the same thing: 'Good job!'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'I'm happy! I'm able to be useful to everyone!' I looked around for something to make it more frightful. Then I spotted something. 'Next I'll try putting a bundle of hair in my mouth…'

I heard someone coming again. I stood ready. When I thought that they were close enough, I slowly turned around and… almost chocked on my own hair!

"Hinata-chan?"

"Naruto-kun!"

"W-what are you doing?" He asked.

"J-just being a ghost…"I replied. Didn't Ino-san and Sakura-san tell him? I remembered them saying it was a secret, but…

"Ah, I see…" He sat down on the ground. "I wish you would've told me, since I'm the one in charge of this… I thought you wouldn't come…"

"Oh? If I told you, it would detract from you coolness."

"Coolness?" he laughed. "What does that mean?" Then he looked at me and asked: "Aren't' you afraid of being alone in a place like this?"

"I like night better than day…" I answered honestly. "Especially summer nights… The atmosphere, the smells… The sound of leaves and insects…"

He smiled. "You're right." I smiled too. "This kind of feels good; can I stay here?"

"Eh? But, the test of courage!"

He reached for his pocket and showed me a piece of paper. "Because a certain someone didn't show up, there was an odd number of people, and I had to go alone." On the piece of paper was written in large letters;

**No flashlights**

**SUCKS TO BE YOU!**

**Go out there alone!**

**Threesomes aren't allowed**

**No tagging along with another group**

"It's scary out here alone."

He patted the spot next to him, he wanted me to sit and I did.

'What's happening right now?' We weren't talking. 'Is it just me or is this kind of awkward…'

"Sadako!" I heard someone. It wasn't Naruto-kun.

"Yamanaka-san! Haruno-san!"

"Huh? What's Naruto doing here?" Sakura asked.

He ignored their question and said: "If you guys knew about this, why didn't you tell me?"

Sakura, in turn, ignored his question too. "Gen-tle-man!" At this Naruto-kuns face became quite red.

Ino didn't help either. "Pleasant people are amazing!"

"Cut it out already!" By now Naruto-kun resembled a tomato.

They turned their attention to me. "Sadako, looks like you've been doing a great job. Here's refreshment, drink up!" Sakura tossed me a bottle of iced tea. It was still cold.

"Thank you!" I said as they walked away. "Th-they're good people!"

"Looks like you're beginning to open up to others. Isn't that great?"

'Opening up? Really?' "Na-Naruto-kun, it's all thanks to you!" I confessed.

"Huh? I haven't done a thing."

"That's not true, the reason I was able to convey my feeling is all thanks to you! It's a good thing I was able to play the ghost!"

He smiled again. "Hinata-chan… you're actually pretty cheerful yourself. Super positive thinking!"

'Cheerful… me?' "That's the first time anyone's ever said that to me." I looked into his eyes, they were so blue. But then he turned away.

"D-don't stare at me for so long!" Oh no! Have I offended him?

"I-I-I-I'm so sorry! I got too carried away…" I'll try not to stare into your eyes for more than three seconds! B-but it really won't cause any misfortunes or anything."

"That's not what I mean!" he interrupted my rant. "It's embarrassing… Don't make me say it, geez…" He looked so cute, his legs pulled up to his chin and his head buried in his arms.

'He suddenly became quiet… I don't know what I should do…' The bottle of iced tea was lying on the ground, untouched. 'My heart feels so confused! It's like I've been born again… it's my first time experiencing all these feeling! Naruto-kun has given me a lot of 'firsts'. I'm glad I met Naruto-kun.'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The school bell rung. "It's over! Summer break is here!" some random guy screamed. 'Closing ceremony 7 – 22 Wednesday' was written on the blackboard.

"Then, before we go home I'll announce the results of the courage test." Of course Naruto-kun had to tell them, since he was the one in charge of it.

"First, Naruto, we've decided on the penalty!" one of his friends said.

"You didn't reach the goal, did you?" another one, Rock Lee, said. He had round, black eyes and black hair in a bowl cut. But what you really couldn't miss were his enormous eyebrows. He was the one who was the closest to Naruto-kun.

"You guys found out…" Naruto-kun admitted.

"First place is Tanaka! The prize is 60 scrubbing brushes!" someone announced.

"I don't need it!" he replied.

"And, Naruto, your penalty for not finishing is…"

Lee pushed me forward and screamed: "… you get to date Sadako-chan for a week!"

It took me a few seconds to comprehend what just happened. 'W-what did he just say?'

The whole class started murmuring. "I heard you were with Sadako last night, Naruto." "I bet she was making a move on you." "You guys should totally hook up." I was paralyzed, I couldn't move. What was he going to say? "You guys just crossed the line." Some girl said.

"I'm willing to do anything _but _that." 'Huh?'

I wasn't the only one who was surprised. Sakura was as well.

"Hey now…" Ino said.

"That's awfully rude as a penalty." Naruto-kun explained. "She is a girl, you know. This isn't even funny as a joke." I couldn't believe it. He stood up for me. "Don't let this get to you, Hinata." He whispered the last part.

Everyone started murmuring again. 'No… You can't stand up for me… Naruto-kun… your reputation well be…' "It's a misunderstanding!" Everyone stopped talking and looked at me, waiting for an explanation. I suddenly felt so small, standing in front of all those people. I forced myself to talk. "It's true I was with Naruto-kun yesterday. But that… wasn't anything special. It was only because Naruto-kun is willing to talk to anybody." 'It's fine.' I clenched my fist. 'I know how to clear up a misunderstanding now.' "But it's true I was attracted to Naruto-kun's kindness, liveliness, cheerfulness… and integrity. That's… how it is." I blushed. I did it. I hope everyone understands now. I bowed, "E-excuse me." and left. On my way home I let my thoughts wander. 'There should be no mistakes.' I thought. 'The misunderstandings should have definitely been cleared. I didn't lie once, everything was the truth. I'm sure I was able to protect Naruto-kun's reputation.'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next day I came downstairs in my school uniform. My parents looked at me weirdly, since it was summer break. I was the splitting image of my mother, only she had her hair parted in the middle, exposing her forehead. My father was there too, reading the newspaper. He looked up, though, when I walked into the room. I didn't look like him at all. He had long brown hair with no bangs at all. Most of the time he wore a frown upon his face, but he wasn't strict. He was the one who was the most worried about me in this house. We all had the same pupilless eyes. It runs in the family.

"What? Even though it's summer break?" My mother asked. She was so sweet. She always cared for me and, even if it was a little irritating sometimes, it was good to know that there were two people who were worried about me.

"Yeah, I need to help out my teacher." I answered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

On my way to school, I couldn't help but to let my mind wander again. I thought about yesterday. 'That's right. I… I know I did the right thing.' I stopped and felt the breeze blow through my hair. I didn't care though. 'But…' I cried. 'Even so, I feel so lonely.' I thought about Naruto-kun. 'I may never be able to look him in the eye after we get back from summer break. He may never smile and say, "Good morning" to me again. He may start to avoid me...' I tried in vain to wipe away my tears, but they wouldn't stop coming. 'I thought I was used to all these thing by now and yet… The last few days of my life have been so wonderful. I forgot all about it. About the way I was before I met Naruto-kun.' I opened my eyes, tears still flowing down my cheeks. And then I saw him. 'I've already forgotten…' He stood up and faced me. 'Why…? It's summer break already…'

"They said you were the shadow MVP." He held up a little bag and dropped it in my hand. Attached to it was a little card. "Sorry Sadako! Forgive us! – Your Classmates" was written on it. "Everyone apologized." he explained.

I brought it to my chest and closed my eyes. "The misunderstanding was cleared up, right? You stood up for me, and then you came all this way to give this to me… And you're still willing to talk to me… I really appreciate it…"

It was silent for a while.

"Hey…" he said. "I have a feeling you don't really understand me."

"Don't worry about me! I understand how you feel, Naruto-kun!"

"You don't!" he cut in, but he smiled. "Is it alright if I expect… that we'll see each other over the summer, too?"

I was speechless. He still wanted to see me. He still wanted to talk to me.

"Back then…"

"_U-um… If you're looking for Konoha High, it's that way."_

"_Thanks!"_

'After I walked away, I looked back to you… and I saw one of the most beautiful smiles I had ever seen. That feeling I felt back then… This feeling, which has since then continued to grow…

I wonder if it'll reach you someday.'


	2. Chapter 2: Changing Seats

"_It is true I was attracted to Naruto-kun's kindness, liveliness, cheerfulness… and integrity. There's no misunderstanding about that part."_

"_Can I expect to see more of you this summer?"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 2: Changing Seats

It was raining. Of course it was autumn, so it wasn't that special. Thick raindrops fell from the sky onto my red umbrella. I was walking near the river, on my way to school, when I saw a box with a little pup in it. I was whining, since it was so cold, though, when it noticed me, it started yelping and growling, jumping wildly in the box, which had "Please adopt me" written on it.

My name is Hyuuga Hinata.

"I hope someone nice will come adopt you." I said as I placed my umbrella near the box. I hope it will be enough cover for the little pup. As I walked away, it was still growling at me, while leaning on the rim of the box.

My nickname is Sadako. Yes, that same Sadako from The Ring. My motto is 'one good deed per day.'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I was the only one who was soaked. I'm guessing everyone else brought an umbrella.

As I was walking up the stairs I heard three girls talking.

"Did you hear about Sadako in class B?"

"The one with supernatural powers?"

"Yep. I heard she got rejected before summer break!"

"Really? Who did she confess to?"

"Na-ru-to-kun."

"Naruto-kun?"

"Naruto-kun and Sadako? That's a little…" Then they noticed me.

I tried to smile and said: "Good morning." But they weren't really greeting me back happily. I guess I can't blame them; I was soaked to the bone.

Then they ran away, screaming. How come people always do that to me? 'I see. I scared them by suddenly calling out to them.' Then I remembered. I pressed my hands together as in a prayer.

I didn't notice two guys who were behind me, looking at me. "She's praying!" "Is… something there?"

'I hope the doggie is alright.' Then I looked up.

"Why is she staring off into space?"

"And why is she completely soaked?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'It takes a lot of effort to interact with people, but I still hope that I can break down that wall somehow.' I was in the classroom now, trying, in vain, to wipe my face and hair dry with a napkin. I heard the door open.

"Morning." I knew that voice.

"You're all wet, Naruto."

"You're gonna catch a cold."

He laughed. "Yeah, oops. I got caught in the rain." Then all of the guys came to him to talk and he grabbed a towel from his bag to dry his hair.

'Wow, that's so cool! People gather around him in an instant. I've got to hand it to Naruto-kun. He's so refreshing even when he's drenched."

That's when he noticed me and everybody looked at me. He left his group of guys to stand next to me and said: "Good morning."

"G-good morning." 'He still talks to me after all those problems I've given him. He's such a good person!'

"Did you get caught in the rain too? You're completely soaked. Do you have a change of clothes?"

The guys were talking amongst themselves. "He sure is being quite the gentleman."

"… Change?" 'I see' I thought. 'I can resolve this problem if I keep a spare gym uniform in my locker.'

"You don't have one?" He asked.

That's when we heard Sakura talking to Ino. She was laughing and slamming her hand on the table. "Yep, Yep, and that guy said-"

"Sakura!" Naruto-kun interrupted her. "Don't you have a spare gym uniform?"

"Yeah, I do." She answered.

I laughed.

"What's up with that, dude?" "Sadako, you have no change of clothes?" they asked.

"You're so hopeless…" Sakura muttered as she was searching in her locker. It was quite messy. Then she pulled out something with her name written on it. "Here it is. Tada!"

"It smells like mold…" Ino remarked and it did, but I didn't care. I was happy some people were willing to help me.

"Oh, and can you wash it too?"

"T-tha-thank you…!"

A towel landed on my wet hair. It was damp as well.

"Your handkerchief isn't going to be enough, right?" Naruto-kun smiled. "I used it too, so it's a little wet."

"T-thank you." 'It's hard to interact with people, but… I realized today that there are a lot of kind and generous people in this world.' I thought about it as I was changing in the bathroom. 'I'm so happy that my classmates would lend me their stuff. I want to return the favour somehow.' I had Naruto-kun's towel around my head, tied under my chin and my socks squished as I walked.

Some girl in the bathroom heard it, looked around and asked: "A stone guardian?"

'Now that I think about it, the one who gave me the chance to get to know Yamanaka-san and Haruno-san was Naruto-kun.' I was standing in the hallway, unconsciously smelling his towel. 'No doubt, Naruto-kun is someone I respect and admire.'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Naruto, you should stop worrying so much." He was in the classroom, putting on a sweater, while Lee was talking to him. "Even though you probably feel bad for rejecting her."

"I didn't reject her." He replied as he sat down on his table.

"What? Did you agree to go out with her?"

"It's not like that." He looked outside the window, it was still raining. Grey clouds covered the normally light blue sky. He didn't notice it though. He was thinking about the first day of summer break.

"_Can I expect to... see more of you during summer break?"_

"_You mean: 'can I see you during the extra summer classes?'" she asked. "You aren't going to avoid me when you see me in class?"_

"_H-Hinata-chan?"_

_She was sparkling, crying and laughing at the same time. "I've wanted to be someone like you for so long. I've always admired you and right now my respect for you is just growing and growing. I don't think I'll ever change how I feel about you." She confessed. _

_Then it hit me… Did she just… No… My head was as red as a tomato. 'I heard 'attracted' and 'respect' and I got way over my head._

"_Thank you so much, Naruto-kun." She didn't have the slightest clue what I was thinking._

He blushed when he thought about it. 'I was such an idiot, I'm glad she can't read minds.'

"Naruto?"

He snapped out of his thoughts. "It's not about rejecting or not rejecting. Not at all." By now he had his knees pulled up to his chin, his arms folded over them and he wasn't looking at Lee.

Lee was confused. Why was he so down all of a sudden? "What? I don't get it…"

"I was the one who didn't get it."

"No," Lee shook his head. "I'm definitely more lost."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'I couldn't stop worrying about causing him trouble, but instead of rejecting me, he gently showed me otherwise.' It was lunch break now. I put a carton of coffee on Naruto-kun's desk. Ino and Sakura we're just returning from the cafeteria when they noticed something on their desks as well.

"Huh? What's this?"

"I've got one too." replied Ino.

A girl from our class noticed them staring at the little cartons and said: "Sadako put them there just now and left."

"Why did I get one…?" Ino wondered.

Then it clicked with Sakura. "Sadako's returning the favour!" she said while sobbing.

Ino sweatdropped. "You get way too emotional sometimes."

Naruto-kun picked up the coffee and looked at it. It was still damp, so it was bought not long ago.

'Sometimes you cry because you're happy.'

He ran out of the classroom and into the hallway. He looked left, I wasn't there, he looked right and at the end of the hallway I was. "Hinata-chan!" I froze. "Were you the one who gave me this?"

I turned around, blushed and looked at the ground. "Yes, i-in return for letting me use your towel."

"Why didn't you just say so? I was wondering who it was…"

"I-I'm sorry!"

"I'm so glad it was you. I didn't know what to do if it wasn't… I think too hard sometimes and I thought maybe I went overboard with lending you my towel. To be honest, I'm a little nervous right now." He laughed. "Just a bit."

Three girls were watching the whole thing and asked to themselves: "Hey, didn't she get rejected?"

That's when Naruto noticed another carton in my hand. It was milk. "Did you get the milk for yourself?"

"Oh, I was going to give this to the dog."

"Do you like dogs? I saw one today. It was a stray dog though."

"A stray dog?" It couldn't be the same, right?

"I was playing with it, and before I knew it my clothes were all soaked."

"The one by the river?"

He was surprised. "Huh?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was already dusk when school ended. Naruto-kun and I decided that we would go see the dog together.

"This way!" He yelled. The dog recognized him and really seems to love him. "I see, this is yours." He said as he grabbed my red umbrella. "That's why you got wet."

'This is so embarrassing.'

"Yep, there's even your name on it."

"I've had it since elementary school…" I explained.

Naruto-kun picked up the little pup and held it to his face. It immediately started licking it. "Can I keep him?" he asked.

"R-really?" Then the dog started growling at me.

"Hey!"

"It's okay. I'm immune."

"I-immune?" By now the dog was whimpering.

"Dogs and children have been afraid of me for a long time. Just… I like dogs the most."

Then Naruto-kun thought of something. "Oh yeah! Don't they say that a dog will become attached to its owner's friends?"

"Eh?"

He sat so close to me that our shoulders touched. "Look, we're close friends!"

'C-close friends?'

The pup was confused by now. He didn't really like me, but his new owner apparently did. "See? It's fine."

"Yeah." It was silent. Naruto-kun was looking at the dog, while I was lost in my thoughts. 'It's strange… When Naruto-kun says it, I really feel everything is fine. Naruto-kun is always like this. He has no walls between himself and others. That's why everyone likes him. I wonder if that includes both humans and dogs. I want to break the wall that's between me and everyone. Even if it's just little by little' "I… want to get along with everyone." I confessed. "I'll do my best."

"Yeah, do your best!" he encouraged. "It's okay."

"Yeah."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"See ya." Naruto-kun had to go home, since he doesn't live as close to school as me. The dog was lying on his shoulder asleep and I had my umbrella back.

"U-umm… If it's not a bother…"

"Hm?"

"Can I meet him again sometime?"

"Oh… Only the dog? What about me?" He looked so sad when he said that.

"Of course! Naruto-kun too! Of course!"

He smiled and laughed. "Then it's OK."

'You know, Naruto-kun, it's strange. I wonder why I don't feel a wall between us. This is my first time feeling this way.'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next day, early in the morning I baked cookies. I put all my efforts in them and now I'm here, at school, the cookies in my bag, with a problem:

'I wonder if I should thank them after school.' I zipped my bag close. 'Someplace where there's nobody else around… Ahh… but I wonder if they'll eat these.' I played with the zipper. 'I made them by hand after all. I wonder if I was too enthusiastic…' I zipped it back open. 'That's strange. I'm starting to sweat. E-even though I should be immune to being refused.' I grabbed my maths book and laid it on my desk.

"Good morning!"

I hadn't noticed him. "Good morning!"

He saw my book. "Oh, first period is math? We're in different classes then."

I quickly zipped my bag close before he could notice the cookies. "Y-yeah."

"That guy… that dog is fine. Although I haven't decided on a name yet."

"_It's okay."_

"Naruto!" someone called him.

"Coming!" he called back. "See you later."

I smiled, grabbed my books and hung my bag on my desk. 'It'd be nice if they like the cookies.' Since this was maths I had a different place.

Two girls walked in, yawning. Apparently they were tired. "That seat's open isn't it?" They had noticed my desk.

"Eh? In the very front? You serious?"

"Who cares? The neighbouring seat is open too. Who normally sits here again?"

"Sadako!" she whispered.

"Eh? Sadako?" She wasn't that enthusiastic anymore.

"Yuka sat in this chair before and was bedridden for a week!"

Even though they were whispering, I could hear them perfectly. Apparently Ino heard them as well.

"_Do your best!"_ I remembered Naruto-kun's words. I had to tell them.

"Umm…" They were surprised when they heard my voice. "Its okay, it's not dirty. I-if you sit there nothing will happen. I don't have that sort of power. Also, I don't have any supernatural senses!" I clenched my fist. 'I did it! I said it!' But when I looked up the two girls had already left.

I walked back to my seat and sat down. I didn't notice that Ino was watching the whole thing. 'Next time… There's always a next time.'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'Can't change things so quickly, right?'

"Then, we'll be changing seats for homeroom. Do it on your own please." Kakashi-sensei wasn't looking that well. He was looking rather pale. "Don't make too much noise." He said while walking out of the classroom.

As soon as he was gone, people stood up and started talking. "Yeah! Changing seats!"

"The teacher looked a bit pale." Some girls were worried.

"Yeah, didn't it start during summer break? His declining health…"

"Eh? Summer brea-" and then she realized. "Ah!"

Everyone realized: "During summer break, after he made Sadako do all that work?"

After that the rumours started again. "Ueda sat next to Sadako and his grades dropped, right?" "Nakamishi broke his leg, didn't he? He said some mean things to Sadako during the courage test."

Everyone was worried now.

"F-for now, let's just change seats!" Lee interrupted everyone's thoughts.

"Y-yeah!" some agreed.

I was off in my own world. "Changing seats, eh? This time, I hope I can get along with my neighbours."

They had a big box, filled with pieces of papers with numbers on them. On the blackboard were all the available seats with random numbers on them. It was simple; you had to sit at the desk with the same number.

It was my turn to pick a number. 'Is it my imagination or is everyone staring at me…?'

It was true though. The atmosphere was tense. 'Please don't let me sit anywhere near Sadako!'

"Naruto, what number are you?"

"32!" he answered.

"Ah! That's next to me!" A girl near him said.

"Really? Switch with me!" Lee begged. I guess it's normal that he wants to sit next to his best friend. "Please? I'll never ask you anything again!

"No way!"

'Naruto-kun is surrounded.' I looked at my paper. A big three was written on it. 'At times like this, I feel kind of lonely for not being able to share the happiness and the sadness.'

"Aww… I'm in the front row!" a girl said to her friend.

"I feel sorry for you." She replied.

"I know, right?"

I looked at my number again. I had an idea! "Um… I'm in the back of the class so if you want…"

"No! It's okay!" She backed away. "Sorry! I'm sorry!"

Everyone noticed and started murmuring. "Sadako is number three!" "What are the surrounding numbers?" They looked at the blackboard. "12, 19 and 25!" "Yes! I'm not any of them!" "Beware of 19, its right next to her!"

Even though they were whispering, I could hear them perfectly. It hurt. It hurt so much.

'But, well, I guess there's no choice.' I placed my table and chair on my new place and sat down. 'I wish I could say to somebody "I'm glad I got this seat!"'

"Number 19, swap with me!" Huh? That was right next to me. Naruto-kun came walking towards me carrying his table and chair. He put it next to mine, sat down, smiled and said: "Yay, I'm next to Hinata-chan!"

Ino was at the front, still holding her paper. She sighed, folded it and threw it back in the box. "I'll return this." Then took the place right in front of me. She laid her head on her palm and stared out of the window.

"Sakura, you have to pick a number…"

"Nope. No need." The words 'Duty' 'Sympathy' and 'Justice' floating around her.

A desk was placed behind me, though it wasn't Sakura's.

A pale guy with dark eyes and jet-black hair which was spiked in the back was sitting there now. "Hm? Got a problem?" he asked.

"Move it, Sasuke!" Sakura yelled as she grabbed his table.

"Don't wanna."

"This has nothing to do with you!" She started shaking his table.

He showed her his numbered paper. "I like this seat. Last row next to the window."

Sakura was speechless. He did have the right to sit there. So she sat down next to Ino and in front of Naruto-kun, pouting like a little child.

This would probably be the best time. "Um… err… As thanks for yesterday… cookies… if you want…" I put them on my desk. Three bags filled with plain brown cookies, tied with a pink ribbon.

"For me too?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, and also this is the jersey I borrowed-" but Naruto-kun interrupted me.

"Woah! This is really delicious." He was talking about the cookies. I was surprised and blushed. He complimented me.

"Thanks." Ino said as she grabbed one of the bags.

"Did you bake those?" Sakura asked, trying to be serious.

"Y-yeah." I nodded.

She cried. "I accept your heartfelt feelings!" In the meantime Ino had put one in her mouth.

"You're right, these are good!"

"I'm hungry." I heard behind me.

Everyone turned to Sasuke. "Didn't you just eat lunch?"

Even though they said that, they still gave him some. Naruto-kun laughed while Sasuke ate them. That's when he noticed me, staring off into space.

"Since I got this seat…" I started. "I'm happy. From the bottom of my heart… I'm happy!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was dusk as I walked home. Naruto-kun was unlocking his bicycle when he saw me. He quickly grabbed it and started cycling after me. When he was close he said: "Hinata-chan!" Then he looked at my face. "Hmm? Oh! You weren't crying."

I was shocked and blushed. "S-such and u-unsightly thing…" I stuttered.

"Unsightly?" he laughed.

Then I realized. The question which has been plaguing my mind since last night. 'I see. The reason I don't feel a wall between myself and Naruto-kun… The wall I wanted to destroy… Naruto-kun's smile destroyed it easily.'

Three girls who were walking in the same direction saw us together. "Oh? Is that Naruto-kun and Sadako?"

"Yeah."

"Haven't they been together a lot recently?"

"Was Sadako really turned down?"

But there was one girl who didn't say anything. She had long flowing blond hair and deep dark green eyes.

"See you tomorrow." Naruto-kun said.

'I look up to him and respect him. That still hasn't changed. But… I wonder when this started… Above looking up to him, above respect…' At the end of the road he stopped, smiled and waved. It made me smile as well. 'A much bigger… Loving feeling has been born.'


End file.
